In some door installations, movable doors may require relatively precision door edge-to-door edge positioning as the doors are moved to their closed positions. As one example, some movable doors may incorporate door-joint sealing components and proper door edge-to-door edge alignment and positioning may be required to ensure proper engagement of interior or exterior surface mounted seal components. In door installations where no door edge-to-door edge position alignment mechanism is incorporated, edges of the doors may become misaligned during a closing operation or cycle.
Misalignment of door edges may result in improper seal engagement, damage to seal components during the door closing operation and/or failure of the door seal components. Improper mechanical positioning of the edges, for example, due to door flexure, door drive tolerances, etc. may cause such misalignment of door edges.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of edge alignment during closure of movable doors.